


Faca cega

by Phaerlax



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Hate to Love, M/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 21:59:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10773297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phaerlax/pseuds/Phaerlax
Summary: era tudo que tinha em mãos quando decidiu amputar a magia que profanava sua vida.





	1. Prólogo - ferida

**Author's Note:**

  * For [giucorreias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/giucorreias/gifts).



> Dragon Age pertence à BioWare.
> 
> Participante do nono desafio da Panelinha da Limonada (https://www.facebook.com/groups/1496203540645612/), que foi um amigo secreto. Eu tirei a giula.
> 
> Gostaria de declarar que, apesar de essa fic consistir de prólogo e epílogo sem nada entre eles, não sou idiota :) Licença poética, gente.
> 
> Eu tenho outra fic que pode ser considerada como ocorrendo entre esses dois capítulos (http://archiveofourown.org/works/10771971), mais próxima do 1 que do 2.

Uma alegoria estilizada da constelação Servani – o homem acorrentado que representava culto a Andoral, Dragão dos Escravos. Pinceladas de tintas escuras haviam composto aquela obra com maestria; tratava-se certamente de um Caladri original, criado na Era Exaltada, um de seus poucos quadros sobreviventes da Quarta Praga. Danarius tinha um apreço grande por aquele artista e jamais aceitaria meras _reproduções_ decorando suas paredes, mesmo que fossem as paredes de sua pouco usada mansão de veraneio em Kirkwall.

O novo inquilino arrancou o quadro da parede e golpeou contra o joelho, destruindo-o junto a uma quantia inestimável em moedas de ouro. Insatisfeito, arremessou a tela ao outro lado do aposento, onde derrubou e estilhaçou cerâmicas que datavam do reinado de Arconte Hadarius. Respirava pesado, esforçando-se para manter o controle.

Um esforço puramente simbólico. Fenris socou a parede com toda a força.

Cada tábua daquela mansão parecia ressoar com vestígios da presença de Danarius. Era quase possível ouvir sua voz afetada ecoando pelos corredores, zombando do escravo por ter quase caído em sua armadilha e falhado em encontrá-lo a tempo. Ele voltaria, o ar sussurrava aos ouvidos de Fenris. Voltaria para continuar aquele jogo de gato e rato sem deixar dúvidas sobre quem era o rato.

A madeira de lei ignorava seu punho. Gritando, o fugitivo socou novamente, dessa vez com os entalhes de lyrium ardendo azuis. Rachaduras se espalharam pela parede, mas não era o suficiente.

Nunca seria o suficiente. A memória do magíster não era algo que podia ser removido e, mesmo que fosse, não estava apenas na casa. Magia imunda profanara a carne de Fenris, seu sangue, seus ossos. Nunca estaria livre de si mesmo; enquanto convivesse consigo, a sombra de Danarius o cobriria.

Caminhou a passos pesados pela sala, cuspindo no tapete orlesiano. _Magia_. Podia senti-la no ambiente, de forma muito menos metafórica do que a tal sombra. O Véu ainda estava arrombado ali, onde o magíster conjurara demônios para detê-lo. Quanto tempo levaria para que aquela ferida se fechasse? Meses? Anos?

Fenris se jogou na poltrona que decidira não destruir, agarrando uma garrafa de vinho. Seus pensamentos novamente vagaram para o homem que o ajudara a lidar com os escravistas e os demônios. Hawke. Chegara a achar que ainda havia bondade no mundo.

Mas era só outro mago.

Ele aparecia às vezes, fingindo se importar com o bem-estar do elfo, que fingia apreciar isso. A forma como olhava para Fenris, para as marcas de lyrium, seus olhos repletos de desejo... _repugnante_. Eram olhos como os de Danarius, que o enxergavam como uma presa rara. Olhos de mago. E pensar que Fenris chegara a achá-lo atraente, antes do apóstata começar a conjurar chamas na sua frente...

Arrancou a rolha da garrafa. Não era capaz de discernir o que estava escrito no rótulo, claro, mas reconheceu a bebida imediatamente assim que o aroma se espalhou. Cheiro de uvas de Antiva ou o que seja. O mestre gostava de oferecê-la a seus mais ilustres convidados – servida, é claro, por seu escravo favorito. Certa vez, Fenris havia provado o vinho escondido.

Danarius sentiu a bebida em seu hálito mais tarde. Sorrira, nem um pouco enraivecido, adorando um pretexto para punir seu pequeno lobo. Ao fim daquela noite, Fenris clamava por misericórdia e soluçava pateticamente, jurando obediência eterna e implorando ao magíster que _parasse_. A dor o acompanhara por semanas, junto à vontade de morrer que sempre espreitava a consciência de um escravo, sorrateira.

Um trinco estridente chamou sua atenção para a garrafa. Ele percebeu que a esmagava com os dedos inconscientemente; gotas de vinho escorriam pela superfície, vazando de pequenas rachaduras. Tentou relaxar, mas lembranças vívidas mantinham seus tendões retesados.

Aquele dia foi o primeiro do resto de sua vida. Fora a partir dele que decidiu, não, _descobriu_ que não morreria acorrentado. Da boca para fora, prometera ao mestre que nunca mais o desobedeceria; mas, para dentro, jurara que algum dia não haveria mais “mestre”.

— _Fasta vass,_ Danarius. — Emborcou a garrafa, despejando parte de seu conteúdo adocicado sobre o caro tapete antes de levar o gargalo à boca — Um brinde ao seu prejuízo.

Não chegou a sentir o gosto. Sua mão travou no meio do caminho, tremendo. Dor ecoava pelo corpo.

O que estava fazendo era _errado_.

_Ah, meu pequeno Fenris... o que eu disse sobre mexer nas coisas de seu dono...?_

Gritando em fúria, ele ouviu o estilhaçar antes de sentir o punho fechando. Cacos de vidro foram ao chão, acompanhados por uma cascata de vinho e sangue. Esmagara a garrafa.

Fenris xingou baixo e examinou a mão, sacudindo-a para se livrar de alguns estilhaços menores. Dois lanhos feios abertos em sua palma, mas a dor era distante, abafada por um rugido de emoções. Testou o movimento dos dedos e constatou que não cortara nada importante.

Mesmo que estivesse a milhas e mais milhas de Minrathous, o magíster conseguia fazê-lo sangrar. As feridas que magia cravara em sua alma se abriam a todo momento. Não conseguia aproveitar um simples ato de rebeldia sem que azedasse em sua boca.

Fenris cerrou o punho ferido, deixando a dor aumentar e varrer sua mente. Fitava o lento gotejar carmesim com um olhar obsesso.

— Danarius. Hadriana. Ahriman — cuspiu os nomes entredentes. Após um momento de consideração, acrescentou: — Hawke. _Esse_... é o último sangue... que magia tirará de mim.

As palavras se entalaram em sua garganta. Soavam bem melhor em sua cabeça, mas não importava; sua única plateia eram os demônios que pressionavam o Véu, deleitando-se com sua cólera.

Estava _farto_ de ser um animal exótico cobiçado por maleficar imundos. Ele iria naquela expedição de que Hawke falava tanto – e deceparia as mãos dele caso elas tentassem algo. Partiria de Kirkwall e usaria o lucro com mercenários, Corvos antivanos ou a maldita Heroína de Ferelden para conseguir a cabeça de Danarius em uma bandeja de osso de dragão.

— _Nunca mais_ — jurou, enterrando as unhas nos cortes. A agonia lancinante trazia um senso forte de propósito. — Nunca mais um mago me tocará com seus dedos podres.

Extirparia aquele câncer da sua vida de uma vez por todas, mesmo que a perdesse no processo.


	2. Epílogo - cicatriz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9:37 Dragon

 

 

Hawke puxou os lençóis mais para baixo, examinando a cintura do elfo sob a luz da manhã. Ele percorreu uma grossa cicatriz com o indicador, sentido a textura diferente.

— E essa aqui? — indagou, entoando a pergunta com curiosidade quase infantil.

— Lança. Tal-Vashot em Seheron. Boa mira. — Fenris bocejou e esfregou os olhos, ainda meio grogue de sono — Por que está me inspecionando, mesmo?

Hawke o empurrou de leve, virando o corpo para cima, e deslizou a mão pelo abdome dele. O lyrium faiscou, mas Fenris já se acostumara com seu toque o suficiente para mal esboçar reação.

— Varric mostrou alguns capítulos das Crônicas do Campeão pra mim. Aparentemente, o grande Hawke precisa ser descrito com umas cicatrizes sinistras de batalha. Estou estudando possibilidades. — O mago indicou uma particularmente grande que varava a lateral do tórax, interrompida somente pelas linhas de lyrium ao longo das costelas de Fenris — E essa aqui?

— Wyvern. Tinha pouco veneno sobrando, mas suficiente para causar alucinações por horas. Arranquei o coração do maldito, depois. — Contorceu o rosto levemente, provavelmente lembrando da dor. Hawke assoviou, impressionado.

— Talvez Varric deva considerar um livro sobre _você._ Mais fácil que adaptar meus cortes de barbear para algo épico — brincou, enquanto seus dedos avançavam mais acima. Chegaram a uma marca irregular no ombro do elfo — Esta...

— Estava escondido com um bando de contrabandistas de lyrium em uma mina orlesiana. _Longa_ história. — Fenris fechou os olhos; simplesmente lembrar do episódio parecia dava-lhe dor de cabeça — Nunca deva favores a um anão da Carta. Enfim, _chevaliers_ sitiaram a mina e os contrabandistas colapsaram a entrada. Para fugir com a preciosa mercadoria, tiveram a ideia brilhante de explodir uma passagem para a Estradas Profundas.

Hawke franziu o cenho. Tinha uma estimativa nada otimista da direção que aquele roteiro tomaria.

— Alguns hurlocks brotaram do buraco que os magos abriram. Os bichos malditos têm espadas tão malfeitas que parecem serrotes, mas fazem um estrago na sua carne. — O queixo de Hawke caiu. Um ferimento causado por Darkspawn... era pura sorte Fenris estar no seu quarto em vez de morto numa vala qualquer.

— E simplesmente deixou o corte cicatrizar? Calçolas flamejantes de Andraste! Você poderia ter pego a Mácula, seu louco! — Agarrou o ombro do elfo, como se pudesse mandar um feitiço curativo ao passado — Nenhum desses magos entre os contrabandistas tinha competência pra lidar com uma _espadada?_

Fenris fulminou-o com um olhar desgostoso e Hawke revirou os olhos em resposta. Se ele viesse com a velha história de todos-os-magos-são-ladrões-de-pirulito...

— Uma apóstata se ofereceu para me “curar”. Mas eu vi a forma como me olhava desde a primeira vista. Só há uma coisa com que... contrabandistas de lyrium se importam — disse, no tom de quem cospe no chão. Hawke não pôde deixar de notar a pausa antes de “contrabandista”; era certo que a palavra intendida tinha menos sílabas e começava com “M” — Se ela usasse magia em mim, seria para me nocautear e extrair o...

— Mais ou menos _assim_? — O Campeão estalou os dedos e feixes de luz jorraram pelo ar, serpenteando sobre o elfo. As marcas de lyrium reluziram intensamente enquanto ele arqueava as costas com o estímulo repentino, seus nervos sobrecarregados. Hawke riu, apesar do ódio que os olhos verdes lhe dirigiam.

Aquele truque _nunca_ ficaria velho.

— Já pensou na possibilidade de a moça só estar admirando sua beleza? Era o que _eu_ fazia, e você também achava que era só ganância — Debruçou-se sobre o elfo, apreciando a sensação morna das marcas em alto relevo contra a própria pele. Hawke envolveu a forma esguia do amante com os braços e apertou-a, enquanto mordiscava a cicatriz do ombro simplesmente porque podia — De qualquer forma, prometo que nunca vou permitir que dê outra burrada dessas. Vou curar até unhas encravadas, você querendo ou não. Seu corpo será um templo!

— _Kevesh_ — Fenris grunhiu, sem fôlego. Com o efeito do feitiço desvanecendo, ele conseguiu mover o braço e meter a mão na cara do mago, empurrando sua cabeça para trás — Pretende quebrar minhas costelas para ilustrar isso?

Hawke afrouxou seu aperto; não por causa dos protestos, que aprendera a ouvir como música ambiente ao longo dos anos, mas porque sua atenção fora desviada à mão pressionada contra seu rosto.

— E essas aqui, hm? — Puxou o pulso élfico um pouco para trás e analisou as cicatrizes na palma — Deixe-me adivinhar... combate desarmado com uma dragoa.

Fenris pôde sentir dor fantasma arder. A mente foi puxada ao passado, mergulhando numa época de mágoa e solidão, quando Danarius estava vivo e Hawke era um estranho. Vinho de Antiva no fundo da língua e sussurros ao longe.

— Foi quando... — Faltaram-lhe palavras; a frase permaneceu incompleta. Hawke franziu o cenho. O elfo desviara os olhos, distanciando-se algumas milhas com o pequeno gesto.

Xingou-se mentalmente, então. Que tipo de imbecil interroga um _ex_ — _escravo_ sobre cada cicatriz no corpo?

— Desculpa — murmurou sem jeito e apertou a mão de Fenris com a sua. — Eu não devia ter...

Antes que pudesse esboçar alguma reação, o Campeão viu-se jogado de costas contra a cama, Fenris se projetando sobre si. O elfo fixara seus braços ao colchão e o encarava intensamente.

— Foi quando eu fiz o juramento mais estúpido da minha vida — sussurrou, aproximando-se do rosto de Hawke. — E você me ajuda a quebrá-lo todos os dias. Obrigado por isso.

— De nada...? — Mesmo gostando do caminho que aquilo parecia seguir, estava um tanto confuso — Sinta-se livre para expli- uh.

A boca dele contra a sua não era nada esclarecedora, mas a curiosidade certamente poderia esperar um pouco. Libertando os braços, levou as mãos às costas de Fenris e dedilhou as marcas de lyrium, que faiscaram com sua magia.

Fenris sorriu enquanto um mago tocava-o com seus dedos podres.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naquele mesmo dia, The Last Straw começou.


End file.
